Girasol de papel
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: El invierno siempre mata sus girasoles, por más que se esfuerce en lo contrario. Pero no marchitará jamás el que Yao le regalo...


Mary dice: Hola sempais. :D Soy nueva en este foro de Hetalia. Quiero dedicar esta historia a mi primer y tercer personaje favorito de esta serie, porque siento que casi nunca salen -_-. Espero que les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece, solo lo he tomado prestado.

Advertencias: En realidad, no sé si esta historia sea un yaoi o no... quería que fuera un Friedship pero por ahí seguro se escapan unos detallitas de esta fánatica yaoista ^^u. Y... quizá haya un poco de OC en los personajes, así que estan advertidos.

Sin más que decir...

3...2...1...FIC HETALIA!

* * *

><p><strong>=GIRASOL DE PAPEL=<strong>

**.**

Una y otra vez se repite: El eco del péndulo que marca cada segundo con su tedioso tic-tac. Él trata de no prestarle atención. Se abstrae entre los copos de nieve que caen fuera de la ventana.

Ahora le presta atención al crepitar de la madera a la que le ha prendido fuego. Solo eso le proporcionaba calor a su cuerpo en aquellos momentos, solo eso le mostraba abrigo en aquella oscura noche en que la luz de la luna llena atravesaba la ventana mientras brillaba en el cielo estrellado.

Podría abrir la ventana y sacar su mano desnuda a la intemperie. Solo para que su palma acepte los copos de nieve y él pueda verlos deshacerse en su mano tibia. Pero no lo hace.

No lo hace, porque no le gusta sentir el frío en su piel.

Pero también no puede dejar de pensar que quizá no haya copo de nieve que caiga en su solitaria mano. Quizá no lo hagan, porque incluso ellos le temen.

Porque eso es lo que hacen todos, ¿no?

Lo evitan porque le tienen miedo. Ó porque lo odian.

¿Y si sacara la mano y ya ni siquiera el frío invierno lo quisiese aceptar?

Entre sus manos yacía un girasol que sujetaba del tallo con delicadeza. Iván lo había cuidado, esperando que pudiera florecer dentro de la casa, pero hace días que ya no crecía. En realidad, comenzaba a marchitarse.

Ahí, entre sus manos, caía uno y otro pétalo al suelo. E Iván se sentía triste al saber que esa flor, esa bella flor con el color radiante del sol en sus delicados pétalos, se moría entre sus dedos y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

El calor y la vida no se llevaban bien con el invierno.

A él le gustaría vivir en un lugar donde el sol apareciera todos los días, y donde pudiera recoger girasoles en los campos verdes y coloridos.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba: Viendo caer los copos de nieve caer afuera sobre una capa de nieve que no permitía florecer nada.

Ahí estaba: Solo. Con la única compañía de un girasol que moría entre sus dedos, a cada segundo.

Y noto como volvía a caer otro pétalo al suelo. Levanto la flor hasta su mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Kol Kol- fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar caer el girasol al suelo y pisotearlo justo después.

0*0*0

-En resumen… ¡Soy el héroe!- volvió a gritar orgulloso Alfred mientras sonreía.

-¡Deja de decir eso, idiota!- le grito Arthur irritado.

-¡No me digas así, Arthur!- hizo un puchero el de lentes –Además, dices eso porque sientes envidia por mi plan.

-¿Qué dices…?- preguntó Arthur un poco confundido, con los ojos en blanco -¡Esperar a un héroe para que nos ayude con los países del eje no es un plan!- espetó. Alfred comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras sacaba una hamburguesa de la chaqueta y comenzaba a comérsela, sin dejar de reír -¡Oye, no te rías mientras comes, te vas a ahogar!

Alfred no le hizo el menor caso. En la mesa, donde estaban sentados los otros tres países aliados, Francis comenzó a reír discretamente.

-Si hablas de esa manera, no te ves como un caballero Inglaterra- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano entre los cabellos de manera sensual. Arthur giro a verlo molesto.

-A ti nadie te llamó, remedo de mujer.

Francis se escandalizó por la comparación, y se levantó de la silla tirándola en el acto y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

-¿A quién le estás diciendo remedo de mujer, cejotas?

-¿¡Qué dices!- replico Arthur alejándose del americano que ahora sorbía de un refresco muy tranquilo, observando a los dos rubios comenzar una disputa.

En la mesa Yao los miraba con el ceño fruncido, irritado de la insistencia de todos ahí de enzarzarse en lo que era una pelea infantil seguida de otra.

-¡Dejen de pelear, aru!- les grito, intentando imponer orden en la sala, sin embargo los dos rubios lo ignoraron y se lanzaron sobre la mesa, ahorcándose mutuamente e insultando a sus países -¡Haiya~! No se comporten así, aru.

-Nof ubash arf rompish losh papelfsht querg hiche, Arthutr- dijo Alfred con la boca llena, lo que realmente había querido decir era: No vayas a romper los papeles que hice Arthur. Estaba preocupado por los papeles que se había esmerado en preparar toda la noche.

(En los papeles: _El plan para atrapar a los países del Eje: Inglaterra será mi apoyo. Francia será mi apoyo. China será mi apoyo. Y Rusia tendrá que apoyarme. ¡E.U es el héroe, yei! _Además, seguida de esa oración tenía una carita: X3)

-Me rindo, aru. Ustedes son imposibles, aru- dijo Yao suspirando.

Arthur aventó al suelo a Francis y se tiro encima de él. Alfred corrió hacia ellos para reír de esa manera tan suya mientras presenciaba la pelea.

Yao los miro con una gotita.

-Qué día, aru- susurro cansado. Y entonces se percató de que Iván estaba muy serio, mirando hacia la ventana donde un las hojas de un árbol se mecían bajo la ligera brisa fresca que había fuera.

Yao se extraño por el serio comportamiento del ruso, porque usualmente, cuando Iván se quedaba mirando la ventana siempre sonreía, aunque fuera un poco. Además, normalmente le gustaba ver la pelea de los rubios. Y eso que parecía que siempre le encantaba, ya saben… por ser Rusia.

Pero al parecer ahora Iván ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Francis y Arthur peleaban en el suelo, revolcándose y tratando de matarse. Inclusive, ahora Iván parecía triste.

Yao gira la cabeza de un lado a otro. No fuera que ahí estuviesen las hermanas de Rusia y por eso él se comportara de manera tan atípica en él.

Pero no. Ahí no estaban (o eso parecía). Volvió a mirar a Rusia, esta vez un poco preocupado.

No apartó su mirada de Iván durante unos minutos. Durante ese lapso dejó vagar su mente un poco, y encontró que Iván parecía un niño tierno e inocente. De hecho, si olvidaras el hecho de que bajo esa carita se escondía un hombre sádico y un poco tenebroso te provocaría abrazarlo todo el tiempo. Justo ahora, al chino no le molestaría…Y es que Yao sentía debilidad por las cosas lindas ¿no?

Mirar así a Rusia le provocaba cierta ternura a Yao, algo dentro de sí que decía que fuera a abrazarlo. Porque se veía triste. Porque lo ponía triste a él verlo así. Pero eso bien era una tontería.

Fue entonces que la mirada de Iván se cruzo con la suya. Rusia parpadeo varias veces, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño al recordar que se encontraba en una "importante" junta con los países Aliados. Miro a Yao y le sonrió tiernamente.

Yao se sorprendió, se sonrojó, le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a Iván y bajo la mirada, esperando que el ruso hiciera lo mismo con la de él.

Sin embargo, Rusia tardó en apartar la mirada de él unos diez segundos, haciendo que Yao se sintiera un poco más nervioso. Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¡Ya verás maldito!- gritó Arthur nuevamente.

-¡No, el que las verá serás tú, pirata!

-¡Ha, ha, ha!- se reía Alfred mientras saltaba alrededor de los rubios.

0*0*0

Iván fue el primero en salir cuando la junta de los Aliados se dio por terminada (con un Francia e Inglaterra con chichones y curitas)

Yao, que durante el resto de la junta no pudo dejar de echarle miradas de reojo al ruso se apresuró a salir detrás de él.

Lo miro con cautela mientras el otro caminaba imponente por el pasillo hacia la salida. Trataba de imaginar qué es lo que podía estar pasándole a Iván y qué podía hacer para animarlo, porque incluso a pesar de que a veces podía provocarle miedo y pavor... Eran amigos ¿no?

Su corazón latió con fuerza, como si le dijera que era más que eso lo que sentía hacia aquel extraño chico sádico-inocente. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. No podía aceptar aquella tremenda locura.

Entonces se chocó contra algo.

-Aru- susurro mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con Rusia detenido a la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa, China?- le pregunto con voz inocente Rusia.

Yao miro a Iván mientras reía nerviosamente y negaba con la cabeza.

-No. Nada. No pasa nada Rusia, aru.

-Ah- dijo Iván –Entonces deben ser solo ideas mías, da.

-Jejeje. Seguramente, aru.

-Bueno- susurro Iván cerrando los ojos alegremente -¿Tienes algo que hacer ahorita, China?

Yao se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta e inmediatamente dejó de sonreír.

-Eh… creo que no… Pero en realidad… esto…no lo sé, aru.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Iván –Entonces ¿no te importaría acompañarme a caminar un rato?

Yao estaba seguro algo: Uno nunca sabía con qué podía salirte Rusia. Un buen ejemplo era aquella vez que había saltado de un avión sin paracaídas gritando Vodka~ porque según él, la nieve era suave. Y lo era… pero no saltando a esa altura.

-Eh… bueno, yo… Rusia… aru- tartamudeo, intentando dar con las palabras adecuadas para declinar la oferta del ruso sin que su integridad física o mental corriese peligro –Es que…

Iván esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Yao. Él miro su angelical rostro y se sintió… extraño. Suspiro.

-Está bien, aru.

Iván miro a Yao, contento.

-Muy bien- dijo feliz –Andando entonces, da.

Yao volvió a mirar a Iván. Parecía entusiasmado. Asintió y comenzó a caminar, segundos después Rusia le siguió.

0*0*0

El silencio en el que estaban ambos sumidos a Yao le parecía un poco inquietante, pero al parecer a Iván le agradaba.

-China- llamó de pronto el ruso y Yao se giro a verlo –Sentémonos ahí.

Iván señalaba un banco solitario al que los árboles no le ofrecían ni pizca de sombra.

-Pero hace mucho calor, aru- dijo Yao y señalo una banca del lado opuesta –Mejor a aquella que le da la sombra, aru.

-No- respondió Iván todavía sonriente –Esa.

China le miro suspirando. Resignado, asintió y acompaño a Rusia a la banca que él quería.

0*0*0

Un rato después Yao se tiraba aire con la mano. Comenzaba a sudar, el sol aquella tarde quemaba con ganas. Iván, aún con aquel abrigo y la bufanda no parecía notarlo.

-Hace mucho calor, aru- susurro Yao -¿De verdad no te quieres cambiar a la otra banca, aru?

Iván miro sonriente a Yao y negó con la cabeza una sola vez.

-Dentro de un rato me regreso a Rusia y quería recibir el sol un rato, da- dijo de pronto, captando la atención del chino que dejo de echarse aire –Allá siempre hace frío ¿sabes?

Yao asintió, si se lo imaginaba.

-¿Es por eso que andas tan serio, aru?

-Mmm. Un poco. Supongo- respondió Iván, cerrando los ojos y recibiendo gustoso los rayos del sol.

Yao lo miro largo rato. Y el silencio se hizo cada vez más profundo entre ambos.

-Allá nunca florece nada- dijo Iván dejando de sonreír y abriendo los ojos levemente –Siempre se mueren mis girasoles.

Yao parpadeo un poco sorprendido.

-¿Tus girasoles, aru?- repitió para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

Rusia asintió una vez.

Después de eso ambos no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna durante media hora. Luego de ese tiempo, Rusia se puso de pie y se despidió de Yao amigablemente. Yao le correspondió la despedida un poco confuso, y le siguió con la mirada hasta que su espalda desapareció entre las demás gentes y la distancia que los había empezado a separar.

Yao se quedo en aquella banca, ignorando el calor que hacía y pensando. Reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de Rusia.

-Puede que Rusia de miedo a veces, aru- se susurro así mismo –Pero tiene sus sentimientos, aru.

Y se fue a su casa pensando en eso. Y no pudo dormir pensando en eso.

Al día siguiente se dispuso a hacer algo para enviarlo con Rusia. Se sentó frente a una mesa y aplicó su mejor esfuerzo en entender cómo seguir las instrucciones del libro que tenía enfrente.

-¡Ah! Eso no va aquí, aru- decía un poco nervioso mientras trabajaba manualmente –Iba así… Y luego así, aru. Sí. Mejor. Espero que a Rusia le guste, aru.

0*0*0

Una y otra vez se repetía.

El eco del péndulo del reloj arriba de la chimenea con su tedioso tic-tac. Si se prestaba más atención se oía el crepitar de la madera a la que le había prendido fuego. El sillón vacío, todavía tibio, pues Iván recién se había parado hacia la ventana donde afuera caían los capos de nieve.

Estaba sonriendo. Estaba feliz. Entre sus manos yacía un regalo de Yao.

Un girasol de papel que Yao había hecho con sus propias manos. Iván la levantó frente a su mirada y lo observó.

No olía como un girasol. Y no era un girasol de verdad, pero estaba muy bonito, y estaba hecho por Yao. Para él. Para el país que todos temían y odiaban.

Iván sonrió feliz. El invierno de Rusia no podría marchitarle jamás su nuevo girasol.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Les ha gustado la primera historia de Mary de Hetalia? ¡Vaya serie! Y vaya personajes, a todos los amo ¿ustedes no?<strong>

**Sin embargo estos dos se llevan el primer y tercer lugar (el segundo es E.U ^o^ por que.. es el héroe)**

**Espero que la historia merezca sus reviews. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario, que son la motivación perfecta para seguir escribiendo. Acepto de todo... excepto groserías ¬¬**

**Matta ne, sempais :D**


End file.
